Moments
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: The Arclights haven't been a real family for a long time. But what happens when Trey's severely injured in a fight? AU. Takes place after Trey talks with Yuma in episode 46.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As you can tell, this is my first story for Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and I would thank you not to flame this story. I also would like to thank BlueButterflyRose, NurdBurger, and theabridgedkuriboh for their advice and for looking over the story. Enjoy, everyone.

Disclaimer: I didn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, Kazuki Takakhasi owned the original Yu-Gi-Oh and Shin Yoshida owns Yu-gi-Oh Zexal.

...

Trey could no longer hear the boys' laughter or hear their taunts and jeers as they knocked him down every time he tried to climb to his feet.

Everything was blurry and searing pain coursed through every fiber of the pink-haired teen's being, especially his right arm. But he couldn't think about that right now. He had to get home. He had to get back to his family.

As he took another step forward, the fifteen-year-old fought the urge to scream in anguish. But before a sound could escape his lips, he slipped on a patch of ice and crashed to the snow-covered ground. As his frame hit the ground, blood fell from his nose and the numerous cuts that marred his pale skin, staining the once pure, white snow crimson.

The youngest Arclight gasped and struggled to go on. His only goal, his only thought, was to get back to his family. He was afraid to stop, afraid that if he did, he would black out and never regain consciousness.

"I have to get home," he whispered to himself as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. "I have to get back to my family...They're probably already upset that I'm not home yet."

...

"Has Trey returned yet?" Quinton asked Quattro.

"How the hell should I know?" the younger Arclight snapped, his crimson irises burning into his brother's dark blue ones. "I didn't realize I was supposed to babysit him today."

"He is our brother," Quinton said, his eyes narrowing slightly. "And Quattro, you might want to watch yourself with that temper before it gets you in trouble."

Quattro took a step back and glared at his older brother.

"Look, I already get enough of that around here from Vetrix," he growled. "I don't need it from you too, Quinton."

"Mind your attitude," Quinton warned, walking past his brother.

Quattro rolled his eyes and went back to his room.

"What do they think I am, Trey's keeper?" he grumbled to himself. "He's fifteen years old; he should be able to look after himself by now."

...

"Trey hasn't come back yet, has he?" Vetrix asked, momentarily ignoring the assorted cartoons that he had just been watching moments before.

"No, he hasn't," Quinton answered. "He should have been back by now. He's never been late before. I can't imagine what could be keeping him."

Before the silver-haired duelist could say anything else, Vetrix turned his attention back to the cartoons and appeared to be thoroughly enjoying the antics of what looked to be a living balloon playing with its' bow tie.

"Too funny!" the mask-wearing man-child giggled, clapping his hands and kicking his feet.

Quinton could scarcely believe that this had once been his father. Byron Arclight had been the polar opposite of the replacement that now sat before Quinton. And despite his calm exterior, the eldest Arclight felt that it was very awkward that his father was now much younger than he was. And he was sure that his younger brothers felt just as awkward about it. After all, Vetrix was even younger than Trey, who at fifteen years old, happened to be the youngest of them all.

Trey...

It secretly troubled Quinton that his younger brother still hadn't returned yet. He had requested to meet with Yuma Tsukumo. He was certain that the boy had been the reason that he and Quattro had lost their duel against him and Kaito Tenjo. Trey had promised he would be home after he spoke to Yuma. So where was he? What could have possibly happened that would keep him from returning? Trey was always completely servile when it came to Vetrix or Quinton telling him to do something. Sometimes he listened to Quattro, but not as often as he did his oldest brother and his warped father.

_'Where are you?'_ Quinton asked silently. _'You've never done anything like this, Trey. This isn't like you at all. Where are you, little brother?'_

...

"I can't..." Trey panted, slumping against a tree before the tree hit his right arm, earning a pained yelp from the injured boy and forcing him back to his feet so that he could continue his trek home. "I'm too tired...I can't keep..."

Suddenly, his home came into view, restoring hope in the young boy.

'I'm going to make it,' Trey smiled for the first time since his ordeal with those boys. 'Just a few more steps...I'm almost there!'

He made it to the door, rested his hand on the knob and turned it, trying to ignore the pain in his hand. There was no doubt that it was broken too...

...

"Alright already! I'll go look for him!" Quattro snarled. "Damn!"

Muttering a string of curses under his breath, the red-and-yellow-haired duelist stormed to the front door.

"Trey's going to have some serious explaining to do when I find him," Quattro fumed as he reached for the door.

His hand hadn't yet touched the doorknob when it turned and the door flew open.

Quattro was prepared to fight when he saw the intruder's face. A face covered with dried blood and bruises…and tears…

"Trey!" the middle Arclight's scarlet eyes widened in surprise. "What are you-?"

"They...I didn't...I don't..." Trey mumbled, trying to catch his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Quattro asked, still in shock at the condition his little brother was in. "What happened to you? Trey, answer me!"

"They...my head...my arm...my hands…I don't...feel..."

Trey's emerald green eyes rolled up into his head as the youngest Arclight fell to the floor.

"Trey!"

The last thing the pinknette saw was the look of horror on Quattro's face before everything went black...

...

...

Well, that was the first chapter. And once again, I will thank you not to leave any flames.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter 2. I thank theabridgedkuriboh, Durbe the Barian, superstoyboi124, BlueButterflyRose, Jean, NurdBurger, and haha for the reviews on chapter 1. I hope you, along with the silent readers, enjoy this new chapter. Also, I would like to wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving.

Disclaimer: I am not Shin Yoshida, so logically I can't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, which is good because I don't own either of those things, and I have no intention of dealing with this in the courts.

...

Trey opened his eyes. He was back home…back in his bedroom.

The pink-haired teen groaned and tried to sit up. His head felt like it weighed at least two tons. So, with another soft groan, the youngest of the Arclight brothers sank back into his pillows.

The last thing he could remember was coming back home and seeing Quattro before passing out.

With a sigh, the fifteen-year-old boy lifted and arm to rub his eyes before resting the arm on his stomach. He was still very tired and his body was desperate to return to sleep, but his mind wanted to know what all had happened after Trey blacked out.

But before he could do anything, Trey felt his eyelids growing heavy and within a matter of seconds, the teen was once again fast asleep.

...

The dark blue eyes of Quinton Arclight watched as a shooting star raced across the night sky. He couldn't help but remember back when he and his brothers were children and would make wishes on such stars. But now, he no longer saw any point in such trivial things. There was only one way to make things work out for you in life: by achieving your goals yourself, not by wishing for them.

The eldest Arclight stared out the window, his eyes focused on the outside world hazed over by the window pane. The snow still showed no signs of going away anytime soon. In fact, from the looks of the sky, more was probably on the way.

Only a few feet away from the window, tucked into his bed, slept Trey, the youngest of the three Arclight brothers.

The moment Quinton shifted his cold gaze to Trey, his normally icy eyes softened slightly. Though the twenty-year-old Number Hunter nearly always maintained a cold, reserved, and stoic demeanor, he still cared a great deal for his two little brothers. That had become evident today when he found out that Trey had been attacked by a gang of boys. Quattro had been furious, demanding to know who dared to attack the fifteen-year-old boy. Though Quinton had not voiced his anger as intensely as his younger brother, he was just as outraged and vowed to make the people responsible pay. No matter what he had to do, no matter how long it took, Trey's attackers would answer for what they had done.

The Arclights were very familiar with the concept of revenge. They were still in the process of taking revenge on Dr. Faker for what he had done to the once happy family.

Still keeping his eyes on his sleeping brother, Quinton slowly made his way to the younger boy's bedside. Messy pink curls sprawled out beside Trey's head on his pillow.

Quinton couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at the gentle, relaxed expression gracing his kid brother's porcelain features, accented by the pale moonlight streaming in from the large window.

With uncharacteristic delicacy, the silver-haired duelist brushed Trey's bangs away from his eyes. His eyes narrowed as they landed on the bandage covering Trey's forehead. Whoever had attacked him had left several bruises on his face and a cut beneath his bangs.

Quinton's azure eyes once again glanced at the calm, serene expression on Trey's face as the younger boy rested, despite the pain that he was most likely in due to the number of injuries that he had sustained. The expression on his face seemed to contradict the scratches, bruises, and assorted bandages, finger splints, and the casts encasing the younger brother's right and left hands.

"Whoever did this will pay dearly," Quinton murmured in a voice of cold fury as he stared down at his sleeping sibling, who continued his peaceful rest. "I'll make them pay for hurting you, Trey. I promise you that."

Trey stirred in his sleep.

Quinton continued to watch his little brother sleep, determined to see his attackers pay for what they had done.

...

...

So, what did you think of this second chapter? Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter 3. I give my thanks to Durbe the Barian and BlueButterflyRose for the kind reviews on the previous chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this brand new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Kazuki Takahashi does.

...

It had been almost three hours since Trey had returned home, beaten and disoriented, and he still hadn't woken up.

Quinton was not the sort to let his feelings show but it unsettled him to know that someone had attacked his youngest brother and left him with a broken arm, a number of cuts and bruises all over his body, several broken fingers, and a concussion.

The eldest of the Arclights knew that anyone who suffered a concussion was supposed to be woken up at least every thirty minutes in order to make sure that they still remembered where they were and the identity of the person waking them up. If they did not remember either of these things or if they did not wake up at all, then they would need to be taken to a hospital or their brain could hemorrhage and they could possibly die if the damage was too bad.

Though it was unlikely, Quinton still did not want to leave anything involving his injured brother to chance.

He slowly opened the door to the room where Trey slept.

"Wake up," he whispered, shaking the younger boy's shoulders slightly.

At first, Trey didn't respond, so Quinton shook his thin shoulders a little harder and was rewarded when his little brother's emerald-colored eyes slowly opened.

"What's going on, Quinton?" the fifteen-year-old asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily with his left arm.

When Quinton saw the bone-colored casts covering both of Trey's arms and the finger splints on both of his hands, the silver-haired Number Hunter couldn't help but grimace slightly.

"What's wrong?" Trey asked, an expression of concern on his face.

Quinton sighed. That was just like Trey, always worrying about everyone else. Always worrying about everyone but himself.

"Nothing," Quinton answered. "Nothing's wrong. Just...go back to sleep."

"Okay, brother," Trey smiled tiredly before his eyes closed again.

...

Quattro was furious. How dare anyone attack his brother!

"When I find who did it, they're in for serious hell!" the scar-faced teen growled, his face contorted into an expression of undisguised rage. "Do they realize who they're screwing with?"

"Your attitude does concern me, Quattro," Quinton said as he entered the room.

"Well excuse me for wanting to make the _kisamas_ who hurt our brother pay!" Quattro snapped. "Or would you rather me send them flowers and chocolates along with an invitation to attack him again?"

"You know perfectly well that that is not what I meant," Quinton answered coldly.

Quattro was about to reply when Vetrix let out a high-pitched giggle, clapped his hands, and kicked his legs in a childish fashion as yet another cartoon character did something stupid.

"Perhaps I put too much dependence on Trey," the man-child said after his giggling fit had passed. "Maybe Trey isn't as strong as I thought he was."

The two brothers said nothing.

"It's a shame really," Vetrix smirked. "He seemed like he might have actually had potential."

Quattro growled and glared at the person who had once been his father.

"You-!"

"Quattro!" Quinton gave his brother a warning look, but Quattro was too angry to notice or care.

"Trey was attacked and you don't even care?!" Quattro snarled, his crimson irises aflame with fury. "He always does whatever you tell him without question and this is the thanks he gets?!"

"He does do as he's told," Quinton agreed. "It's a shame that the same cannot be said for you, Quattro."

Quattro responded with a rude hand gesture consisting of a single raised finger before turning and storming out of the room.

Quinton sighed and Vetrix turned his attention back to the assortment of cartoons.

...

Quattro opened the door to Trey's room and slowly entered. Trey was still sleeping peacefully. The pro-duelist almost didn't want to bother his little brother, but it was time to wake him up again. Just to make sure he would respond.

"Trey, wake up," he said, shaking his brother's shoulders.

Trey's eyes slowly opened and he smiled weakly at his older brother.

"Hi, Quattro," he said.

"Okay, you still recognize me," his brother stated. "Do you know where you are?"

"I'm at home," Trey answered.

"Okay, you know where you are."

Trey nodded.

"Now I'm going to ask you about the guys that jumped you, did they take any of your Number cards?" Quattro demanded.

"No," Trey answered. "No, I left them here.

"Good," Quattro said. "The last thing you'd need to do is lose one of those."

"I'm sorry, brother," Trey whispered, looking down.

"And just what the hell are you sorry for?" Quattro asked. "You didn't lose any Numbers so what is there for you to be sorry for?"

"For not being strong enough to fight back,"Trey answered, dreading his sadistic older brother's inevitable anger.

Quattro sighed and stood up.

"Well, you still know who I am and where you are. So, I'm going," he said. "And they'll regret messing with us. I'll make sure of it."

As the seventeen-year-old Arclight turned to leave, Trey's hand shot forward, catching Quattro's wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Quattro demanded. He was about to snatch his hand away when he saw the look on his brother's face. Trey didn't have to say a word; Quattro knew at once that his little brother was pleading for him to stay.

The red-and-yellow-haired duelist sighed, not wanting to make his brother feel even worse tha he already did, if that was even possible. So, he allowed his hand to stay where it was.

"I'm sorry," Trey apologized. "It's just...I'm so sore...everything just…hurts so much…"

"It's fine," Quattro grunted, sliding his hand into his younger brother's and gripping it loosely, careful to watch Trey's broken bones.

"Quattro...will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Trey requested meekly. "Please?"

"Fine," Quattro answered.

Trey noticed the lack of reluctance in his older brother's voice and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, brother," the teenage pinknette whispered.

'_No problem, little brother_,' was the response in Quattro's mind.

"Go to sleep, Trey," was the response that came out of his mouth.

Trey nodded and his emerald-green eyes slowly closed and the youngest of the Arclight brothers once again entered the realm of sleep.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, here's chapter 4. Thank you to Durbe the Barian, BlueButterflyRose, Jean, and superstoyboi124 for the reviews on chapter 3. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or the Arclights, or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

**WARNING: Contains a couple of slight tear-jerkers.**

...

Quinton entered Trey's room to find Quattro sitting on a chair beside Trey's bed, holding Trey's hand, the older's fingers entwined with the younger's, his elbows propped on his knees and his head resting on his free hand. His scarlet eyes were closed and his tawny bangs had fallen into his face.

Trey opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the dim light. He looked to his left to see Quattro asleep in a chair next to his bed, holding his hand.

Trey smiled. It was rare for Quattro to do something like this, given his brutal and sadistic nature.

"I see you're awake," a voice said.

The fifteen-year-old Arclight turned to see his oldest brother standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Quinton," he spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I came to see how you were doing," Quinton said, a hint of worry in his voice.

Trey smiled. Even though Quinton was often cold and reserved, he still cared for his family. So did Trey. After all, that was why they were so determined to take revenge on Dr. Faker for tearing their family apart.

"How are you feeling, Trey?"

"Why the hell do you care?" a cold voice rasped before the pinknette could answer.

Quinton and Trey turned to see that Quattro was now awake.

"When did you decide to start caring about Trey?" the middle Arclight growled at his older brother. "All that time when Vetrix was spouting off about Trey, I defended him. You did nothing!"

Quinton gave his younger brother a stern look.

"Your blowing up and displaying obscene hand gestures is hardly something one would call a defense," he replied coolly.

Quattro snatched his hand from Trey.

"You're always doing that!" he snarled at the older Number Hunter. "You're always trying to pin everything on me! Well, I am SO sorry we can't all be perfect like you!"

"You refuse to take responsibility for your own actions and yet here you are ready to attack me for something that you have no need to be upset about," Quinton sighed, closing his eyes for a moment or two.

"THAT TEARS IT!" Quattro roared, his red eyes filled with undisguised fury.

"Quattro…Quinton…Please..." Trey whimpered, causing both of his brothers to turn to face him. "Don't fight…"

Quattro saw tears beginning to gather in Trey's eyes and in a moment, every bit of the heat of his fury dissipated.

Quinton's eyes widened ever so slightly in alarm. Though he had gotten upset before, it had been a long time since he had ever seen his youngest sibling cry.

"Quattro, I need to speak with you outside," the eldest Arclight brother said, the tone in his voice warning Quattro not to argue.

Quattro wanted to argue anyway, unwilling to give in until he won the confrontation, but he could tell that his little brother was scared that things would go to hell in no time. So, with a reluctant sigh, the scar-faced duelist followed his older brother out of the room.

Trey sank further into his pillows. He hated when his older brothers fought. Yes they had gotten into a spat every now and again but ever since Vetrix had returned and the family set their plan for revenge into motion, things had gotten even worse. Now the only time Quattro and Quinton ever talked to each other was when they were yelling at each other. Well, Quattro yelled, Quinton rarely, if ever, lost his cool.

But it still upset Trey to know that his family had once been happy but now the only thing the rest of them could think about was their desire to take revenge on Dr. Faker.

...

"Quattro, do you never stop to think that when you allow your temper to run amok, the effect it could have on Trey?" Quinton sighed impatiently.

"There you go again, trying to pin everything on me again," his younger brother growled, his blood-red eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't you think that bothers him too? Do you think he likes you trying to start something?"

"You were the one attempting to start a fight, not me," Quinton insisted.

"SHUT UP!" Quattro yelled, his outstretched hand reaching out and nearly striking Quinton across the face. But the older Arclight grabbed his wrist.

"See? This proves it," he stated calmly, his eyes on Quattro's now subdued arm.

Quattro yanked his arm out of his sibling's grip, his face livid.

"I HATE YOU!" the seventeen-year-old duelist snarled, storming off angrily. "YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T CARE! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE DEAD MEN WHO HURT TREY! YOU CAN JUST GO KISS VETRIX'S FEET LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!"

Quinton was stunned. He and Quattro had often fought, but this was the first time that his little brother had ever told him that he hated him.

...

Trey wiped his eyes and tried to stifle his sobs. He had heard every word that his brothers had said. Quattro had never gotten that angry before and he had certainly never told Quinton that he hated him.

The door opened and in walked Quinton, an unreadable expression gracing his features.

"What happened?" Trey asked before he could stop himself. How could he have asked such a stupid question? It was obvious what had happened.

Quinton said nothing, he merely walked over to Trey's bed and sat on the edge of the mattress next to Trey.

With great effort, the fifteen-year-old crawled toward his oldest brother and climbed into his lap.

Quinton's unreadable expression became one of surprise as Trey curled up into a ball in his lap.

"I don't hate you," Trey whispered, laying his head on Quinton's chest.

Quinton still said nothing.

"Please say something," his brother pleaded, his emerald eyes not leaving Quinton's azure ones.

Quinton wrapped his arms around his brother and tilted his head to the side so that it came to rest atop Trey's.

Trey snuggled closer to Quinton. He felt like he was a child again. Well, technically he was still a child; he was only fifteen. But he hadn't been permitted to act like a child in quite some time. And with his older brothers acting so cold and brutal, he had thought that the family he once knew was gone forever. But now as he lay in Quinton's arms, he felt like maybe there was still a shred of his once happy family.

The two just stayed there, silent. To Trey, it seemed like much later when his brother finally broke the silence.

"It's been...quite some time...hasn't it?" Quinton asked.

Trey had nodded off for a moment but was still able to understand what his brother was asking him.

"Yeah...it really has..." he said thoughtfully. "I mean we've just been focusing on-"

"We have," Quinton interrupted. "But it's the only way to make that monster pay for what he did to us."

Trey sighed. There was no arguing with this fact.

"I guess you're going to go back to Vetrix soon," he said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice as he glanced up at Quinton.

The silver-haired Number Hunter looked down at him for a moment before sighing.

"Well...if he wants to see me, he'll have to come and get me," he said after a few moments.

Trey looked dumbfounded. Had his sibling said what he thought he said?

"Did you just say...?" Trey began, too shocked to continue.

"Yes," Quinton answered, looking a little surprised himself. "Trey, you're injured and since Quattro's out Heaven only knows where, someone has to keep an eye on you?"

"I'm not a baby," Trey pouted, though he was secretly delighted that one of his brother's was going to stay there with him. Quinton had even suggested that he might defy Vetrix! And he never defied any orders from the psychotic, cartoon-obsessed man-child.

"Who's the older brother here?" Quinton asked, his pale eyebrows arched.

"You," Trey grumbled playfully.

"Exactly," Quinton said, the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

The eldest of the Arclight brothers had missed spending time with his younger brothers. Especially after all that had happened. Though he would never admit it, Quinton sometimes still suffered from nightmares of losing his two brothers. Just like that horrible day they were taken away from him...

(Flashback)

"Don't let them take us!" Quattro had yelled as the woman from the orphanage pulled him away.

"Big brother!" Trey had cried out, tears falling from his emerald-colored eyes.

Quinton wanted so badly to run to grab his little brothers' hands and tell the woman that they were staying with him.

But he didn't. He stood there, watching them be led away, his hands balled into fists.

(Flashback ends)

'_There's no knowing what that orphanage and the people there did to my kid brothers,_' Quinton said to himself.

"I'm so...tired..." Trey murmured, fighting to keep his eyes open. "I can't even...keep my eyes...open anymore..."

"Then you should rest," Quinton replied softly, stroking his brother's pink curls.

"But I..." Trey was too exhausted to protest anymore. Slowly, his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

...

...

I hoped you enjoyed this and if I don't see more than three reviews on this, I might consider killing Trey next chapter.

With that being said, please feel free to review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is chapter 5. Due to the pleasing reviews on the previous chapter, I've decided to keep Trey alive. Yes, believe it or not, I still have a sliver of heart left. Not much but a sliver. Second, I wish to extend my thanks to Durbe the Barian, theabridgedkuriboh, Guess Who, Guest, Jean, and merag for the reviews on the last chapter. Also an additional thanks to theabridgedkuriboh for the additional reviews on chapter 2 and 3. I hope you all enjoy this brand new chapter and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

Trey came back to reality two short hours later with his entire body feeling sore and a splitting headache, but at the same time feeling amazingly comfortable.

The teenage pinknette yawned softly and slowly opened his eyes to find that Quinton was still holding him.

Trey shifted slightly, careful to keep from waking his older brother. He had looked so tired when he watched Trey fall asleep earlier, so it was good that he was getting some sleep.

But where was Quattro? Why hadn't he come back yet? Was he that angry at Quinton?

At that moment, Quinton drew a deep breath and his dark blue eyes opened and glanced down at his little brother.

"When did you wake up?" he asked quietly.

"Just a minute or two ago," Trey answered.

Suddenly, the youngest Arclight groaned and began rubbing his head.

"Are you alright?" Quinton asked, a look of concern on his normally expressionless face.

"Just a little headache," Trey said, smiling weakly. "It's not that bad though."

He didn't want to worry his brother, not with everything else that was going on with the family. They were trying to get their revenge, Quattro had disappeared, and Trey still hadn't faced and defeated Yuma. The last thing the teenage Arclight wanted was for his brother to worry about a little headache.

...

It was a little after three o'clock in the morning and Quattro was debating on whether or not he should go back home.

Vetrix may or may not know about his conflict with Quinton but even if he did, he probably chose not to handle it.

As he thought of Vetrix, the scar-faced duelist was anything but pleased with this warped version of his father.

"No, what am I saying?" Quattro asked himself. "That is not my real father."

But then he thought of Trey.

Though he would never admit it, the seventeen-year-old Arclight cared a great deal for his younger brother. When they were sent to that orphanage all those years ago, Quattro had looked after Trey, who, in Quattro's mind, didn't have a mean bone in his entire body.

"I have to go back," Quattro sighed after much thought.

With that, he turned and headed back in the direction of his home.

...

Quinton slowly laid his brother's head back onto the pillows before walking out of the room for just a moment. Even he needed to take a bathroom break from time to time.

'I'll be right back,' Quinton told himself. 'I'm only going for a minute or two.'

So, with one last glance at his sleeping brother, the silver-haired Arclight left the room, closing the door behind him gently.

That's when he heard the front door downstairs open and close. Vetrix was asleep, so it couldn't have been him.

'It has to be Quattro,' the eldest of the Arclight brothers decided as he turned and descended the stairs.

"I see you're back," he said when he saw Quattro waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

"Yeah, I'm back," his brother replied.

"Quattro, we need to talk," Quinton sighed.

"I agree," Quattro said.

"Our arguing is only upsetting Trey," the red-and-yellow-haired duelist explained. "And right now, I think he has more than enough to deal with without worrying about the two of us going at it all the time."

Quinton said nothing, knowing that if he pointed out that Quattro was usually the one wanting to fight, it would simply lead to yet another argument, which would upset Trey if he were to wake up and hear or see his two older brothers fighting again.

"So, we should refrain from doing such," the older Arclight said.

Quattro nodded.

That's when they both heard a sneeze come from upstairs, followed by a bout of coughing.

Without a word, the two Number Hunters hurried up the stairs to check on their little brother.

As they entered the room, they found Trey with a tissue pressed against his nose. His green eyes were watering and his face was a little flushed, probably from coughing.

"Trey..." Quinton's voice trailed off.

"I'm okay," Trey said, pulling his blankets up to his chin and smiling weakly at his older brothers. "Really, I'm fine."

"Trey, don't lie," Quattro frowned.

"I'm not," Trey insisted, his smile fading. "I really am okay. It's nothing."

"Let's just see about that," Quinton said as he walked to Trey's bedside and placing a hand on Trey's forehead.

Trey looked nervous but said nothing.

Quattro watched. Quinton had always been good at this sort of thing. Whenever their father was off researching when they were younger, if Quattro or Trey got sick, their older brother was always able to somehow detect it.

Quinton's eyes narrowed and he sighed.

"Quattro, let's go," he ordered.

"Go where?" Quattro inquired.

"We're taking Trey to the hospital," Quinton informed his younger brother.

Quattro nodded. He wasn't sure if they should take their brother to a hospital or not but he had agreed to not argue for the time being.

So, he said nothing.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know.

Happy Holidays, everybody.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is chapter 6. Thank you to theabridgedkuriboh, Durbe the Barian, Jean, and merag for the reviews on the previous chapter. I hope all of you enjoy this brand new chapter.

Disclaimer: I am not Shin Yoshida, so I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters. And although I wouldn't mind owning the Arclight brothers, I am VERY thankful that I don't own Caswell. I swear if he says "In the end" one more time, I'll end him. The point is, I don't own any of it. Okay, I believe we're done here, on with the story.

...

Quinton and Quattro sat together in silence, waiting for word on their younger brother's condition.

"Are you the ones who brought the boy in?" a voice asked.

The two turned to see a nurse with blonde hair and kind green eyes.

"Yes," Quinton answered, rising to his feet. "How is he?"

"He has two broken hands, a few broken fingers, and a concussion-" the nurse began.

"Yeah, we know all of that," Quattro interrupted impatiently. "What we want to know is what else is wrong with him. He was coughing and sneezing and he had a fever. Is he sick or not?"

Quinton glared at his younger brother, who shrugged as a non-verbal reply.

"Quattro, why don't you go wait over there while the nurse explains to me what all is wrong with our brother?" Quinton suggested.

Quattro could tell by his older brother's tone that now was not the time to argue or ask questions. So, without a word, the seventeen-year-old Arclight turned and walked back to his seat.

...

A few minutes later, Quinton rejoined him.

"Well?" Quattro questioned.

"He has pneumonia," Quinton informed his sibling, looking down at his hands.

Quattro said nothing.

"They also said that when he woke up, he asked to see us," the silver-haired Arclight told him.

...

Trey laid in his hospital bed, looking at his broken arm. What would Quinton and Quattro say when they came? If they came, anyway. He was almost sure that they were angry with him. After all, if he had been able to fight back, he wouldn't have gotten hurt so badly by the boys who had jumped him. And if he hadn't been hurt, he wouldn't have been out in the cold weather so long and he wouldn't have gotten sick. Then, he wouldn't be here now.

Why couldn't he have been able to fight them off? They had appeared to be around Quattro's age and Quattro was only two years older than Trey.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door to his room opened and Quinton entered the room, Quattro right behind him.

"You're awake," Quinton said softly, placing a hand on one of Trey's.

"I'm sorry, Quinton," Trey whispered.

Quinton's pale eyebrows arched in confusion.

"For what?" he asked.

"I know you're mad at me," Trey said in a tiny voice, averting his eyes back to his cast-encased arm.

"What are you talking about, Trey?" Quinton questioned. "I'm not mad at you. No one is mad at you."

Trey turned to Quattro, who was standing beside Quinton. His face was completely free of any emotion. His scarlet eyes locked on to Trey's green ones.

'_Here it comes_' Trey braced himself.

Quattro shook his head.

Trey was stunned. How were his older brothers not even the least bit angry with him?

"Why would you think we were mad at you?" Quattro asked.

"I..." Trey tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Trey, you can tell us," Quinton said, gently closing his hand around that of his brother, once again taking care to watch the broken fingers on the hand.

"I thought you'd be furious with me..." Trey admitted. "Or at the very least angry at me..."

"Why?" Quattro inquired.

"Because..." Trey's voice trailed off. This was too hard...

"Damn it, would you just tell us already?" Quattro demanded.

"Watch it, Quattro," Quinton warned, casting his younger brother a hard look.

"You two aren't going to fight again, are you?" Trey asked.

"No," his older brothers answered in unison.

Trey let out a sigh of relief.

Quattro looked down, unable to think of anything to say. He wasn't good at expressing his more affectionate emotions, not even to his brothers. With the family focusing on everything else, the middle Arclight brother didn't really feel the need to bother with anything as trivial as emotions. But right now, his little brother was hurting and he needed him. He needed both of them.

...

"No! Please don't do it!" Trey screamed.

The youngest Arclight squirmed as Quattro held on to him and Quinton held out his left arm, gripping his wrist firmly to keep the arm from moving too much.

"He's trypanophobic, Quinton explained to the nurse.

"Trey...Trey...Hold still, damn it!" Quattro growled, struggling to hold on to his little brother. "If you don't stop squirming, that needle's going shatter and get stuck in your arm. Then they'll have to cut your arm open to get it out."

Trey let out a blood-curdling screech and thrashed even harder in a desperate attempt to break free.

"Trey, stop it!" Quattro shouted, his face twisted with fury and frustration as he all but jumped onto Trey and pinned him down.

Quinton glared at the scar-faced duelist before he turned his attention back to Trey.

"Trey, she has to give you the vaccination," the twenty-year-old Number Hunter said. "It'll help you."

"N-no!" his youngest brother yelled. "I'D RATHER BE SICK THAN GET A NEEDLE!"

"Don't make me do this, Trey," the eldest brother warned. "I don't want to, but if you don't calm down, I won't have a choice."

Trey continued to struggle against his brothers' attempts to calm him down.

Quinton sighed and his crest appeared and emitted a soft blue glow.

"Stop struggling, Trey," he ordered softly, his dark blue eyes staring into Trey's big, bright green ones.

Trey's eyes bulged with terror as his trembling ceased. His brother had never used his crest on him before. Quinton's crest had stopped him from fighting, but it didn't stop him from feeling the sharp stab of pain as the needle pierced his skin. Maybe it was meant to help him, but it felt more like it was hurting him.

...

After the nurse left, the two older Arclights set to caring for their younger brother. Trey was still shaken up by the needle incident, as evidenced by the way he was trembling and panting.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you," Quinton said as he placed a blanket over Trey.

Trey slowly laid his head back on his pillows and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

"It's okay, Quinton," the pinknette whispered. "I know you were only doing it to help me."

"Everything will be alright, Trey," Quinton whispered to his youngest brother, taking his hand. "I promise."

Quattro nodded.

"You'll be fine," he said, taking Trey's other hand. "We'll...take you home soon."

Trey smiled ever so slightly.

"Are you warm enough?" Quinton asked.

Trey nodded, unsure of what to say; it had been a long time since his brothers had paid this much attention to him.

"You know...you never did tell us why you thought we were mad at you," Quattro told his younger brother.

Trey fidgeted uncomfortably.

"You can tell us, Trey," Quinton said, squeezing his brother's hand encouragingly but ever so gently.

"I...thought you were mad because...I'm not like you, Quinton," Trey said, biting his lower lip. "Or Quattro...I wasn't strong enough to fight those thugs off...and I got sick because I was too beaten up to get out of the cold weather before it could get me sick...if I was more like you two...maybe...maybe none of this wouldn't have happened to me..."

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is chapter 7. First off, I apologize for making you wait, but I have been super busy with finals this week at school. A senior in high school's work is never done, I swear. Second off, some of you have requested that I make the chapters long, well I hope this new chapter, which happens to be the longest chapter of this entire story (for now anyway), is long enough for you. Second, I give my thanks to BlueButterflyRose , Jean, Girl with the Fireheart, Durbe the Barian, theabridgedkuriboh, and merag for all of the reviews on chapter 5. I hope all of you enjoy this brand new, incredibly long, angst-filled chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL or any of the characters, Shin Yoshida does.

...

**_WARNING: This chapter contains some violence and Arclight angst. You have been warned._**

_..._

"Let me go!" Trey cried.

"Do it! Do it!" yelled the boy who held Trey's arms behind his back.

Trey squirmed, trying desperately to get free.

The first boy punched Trey in the face, sending him falling back and hitting his head against a hard wall.

Trey's vision instantly blurred.

"Do it! Do it! Come on, Caleb!" yelled the boy who grabbed Trey again and held his arms behind his back.

Trey squirmed, trying to get free.

The boy called Caleb punched Trey in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Nice one!" the boy restraining Trey laughed as Trey doubled over wheezing.

Caleb smirked.

"Caleb, Colt, watch this," said the third boy, walking toward Trey. "Let me see his hand."

"Which one?" Colt asked.

"Doesn't matter, I'm getting both of them anyway," the unnamed boy answered.

Colt wrapped one arm around Trey's neck and twisted his left arm behind him to keep him from going anywhere.

"Please, let me go!" Trey begged his captors. "I didn't do anything to any of you!"

"Shut up!" the unnamed boy hissed, grabbing the youngest Arclight brother's fingers, two in one of his own hands and two in the other.

"NO!" Trey screamed, trying once more to free himself, elbowing Colt in the stomach.

Colt staggered back.

"Get him, Enrique!" he shouted.

Enrique nodded, his face distorted with fury.

"Let's do this," he growled, pulling down hard, yanking Trey's fingers in two different directions.

A loud, wet _CRAAACCK!_ filled the air, followed by a wail of pain.

Colt, Caleb, and Enrique laughed as Trey held his right arm close to his body, as if trying to protect it from further harm.

"Oh, we're not done just yet, little buddy," Enrique smirked, grabbing Trey's other hand.

"No! Please...n-no..." Trey pleaded, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Aww check it out, guys," Colt sneered. "I think the baby's gonna cry!"

"Awww! Is the wittle baby fwightened?" Enrique mocked cruelly as he repeated the process on Trey's good hand.

Trey screamed again as another _CRAAACCK!_ filled the air.

"Alright, what should we do with him now?" asked Caleb.

"Put him on the ground," Enrique ordered.

Trey was too tired and in too much pain to protest as he was forced to the ground, but the young pinknette couldn't suppress a groan of pain as the injured part of his head was bumped as he hit the asphalt on the road.

Caleb and Colt did as they were told.

Trey whimpered and squirmed, only to earn himself a punch to the jaw.

"Hold his arms out," Enrique instructed. "I've got another idea."

Once again, Colt and Caleb followed their friend's orders.

"Guys, watch this!" snickered Enrique.

The sadistic seventeen-year-old jumped up and landed on Trey's right arm.

Trey screeched as he felt pain shoot up his entire right side.

"Again!" Caleb cheered.

"Instant replay!" Colt hooted.

Enrique grinned and jumped on Trey's left arm.

Everything went red and then white as Trey screamed so loud, he though his throat would explode. He had never felt pain like this before. Gasping for breath, the young Arclight tried to keep himself calm.

"Please stop it!" he begged.

Tears were now streaming from his eyes as he looked up at the cruel teens, who merely grinned.

"The fun's just beginning..." Trey heard Colt say.

...

Trey was still lying on the ground, surrounded by the boys, who had been torturing the pink-haired duelist for nearly half an hour now.

"Well, I'm bored," Caleb sighed after he had punched Trey in the nose.

"Me too," Enrique agreed. "But hey, it was fun."

"Yeah, he squealed like a pig that last time," Caleb laughed.

"Let's get out of here," Colt said, watching the blood fall from Trey's nose and into his open mouth.

"Yeah, we don't want to get caught," Caleb agreed.

"That reminds me..."

Enrique grabbed Trey's jacket collar and yanked him up, lifting him until their faces were just inches apart.

"You tell anyone about this, anyone at all, I swear I'll bust your legs too," the older boy growled. "Not a word. Got it?"

Trey said nothing.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Enrique snarled, shaking Trey violently.

"Y-yes!" Trey stammered. "I understand!"

"Good," Enrique smirked. He opened his hand and slapped Trey across the face. The force of the blow split Trey's lip, sending a small trickle of blood sliding down his chin.

Trey slowly sank to the ground

Enrique kicked the downed pinknette in the side before spitting on the ground next to him, kicking dirt into Trey's face, and walking away.

Trey lay there, waiting until the older boys were gone before trying to climb to his feet.

After several painful attempts, the fifteen-year-old Arclight finally was able to stand up, albeit unsteadily. His vision was blurry and the back of his head hurt terribly; he was quite sure that he had a concussion.

_'But I have to get home,'_ he told himself. _'My brothers and Vetrix are waiting...I have to get back home!_'

...

"Trey...Trey...little brother, wake up," Quinton whispered as he shook his little brother's shoulders gently.

Trey moaned as he felt someone shaking his shoulders.

Slowly, the youngest Arclight's big, bright green eyes opened and he saw his two older brothers standing over him, both looking a little worried.

"Are you alright?" Quinton asked.

"You were moaning and crying in your sleep," Quattro said. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Trey's voice trailed off.

"Nightmare?" Quinton asked his brother.

Trey nodded, looking embarrassed.

"You don't have to be ashamed, Trey," Quinton told his younger sibling. "If something's wrong, you can tell us."

"We're your older brothers," Quattro said, sitting down beside Trey. "You can tell us anything."

Trey was a little taken back and somewhat frightened by the intensity of Quattro's reaction. Whenever it came to emotions other than anger and sadistic pleasure, the red-and-yellow-haired duelist always seemed to make sure that his emotions were always kept out of the open. But now, that seemed to have disappeared.

"Quattro...a-are you okay?" Trey asked.

Quattro nodded.

"That really is just like you, Trey," he said, smirking bitterly and shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" the younger boy asked.

"You're always worrying about everyone but yourself," Quattro explained, placing his hand on top of Trey's bandaged one.

Trey said nothing. But then, he turned to face Quinton and noticed that his oldest brother was looking out the window, a faraway look in his dark blue eyes. He almost looked...guilty about something.

"Quinton?"

The silver-haired Arclight was pulled out of his trance by the sound of Trey calling his name.

"Yes?" he asked, turning to his youngest brother.

"Are you still thinking about earlier?" the youngest Arclight asked the eldest.

Quinton pulled his lips in and looked down, unintentionally giving Trey his answer.

"Quinton, you can't keep thinking about that," Trey said. "I know that you only did it because you were trying to help me."

Quinton said nothing. Normally, he had no problem using his crest's ability to take control of another person. It hadn't bothered him when he used it on Hart Tenjo, so why was it bothering him so much now? After all, before he found out that Dr. Faker was the one responsible for his father's disappearance, Hart and his older brother Kite had been like little brothers to him...

Wait...maybe that was it...Hart had been like a little brother to Quinton...whereas Trey actually _was_ his little brother...

"Come on, Trey," Quattro was saying. "You know we'd never do anything to hurt you."

Trey nodded thoughtfully.

Quinton turned and picked up the blankets that he and Quattro had carried Trey to the hospital in and placed them over Trey, who was shivering slightly. It wasn't really all that surprising, considering that it was rather cold in the room. There was no doubt that Trey was cold, as he was wearing only a paper thin hospital gown.

"Are you comfortable now?" Quinton asked Trey.

The fifteen-year-old pinknette nodded as he pulled the blankets up to his chin and closed his big, emerald-green eyes.

"Good," Quattro said.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" Trey asked quietly, opening his eyes.

Quattro gave his brother a slight smirk, the closest _he_ could come to an actual smile.

"Hell no," the middle Arclight sibling answered.

Quinton said nothing.

...

Almost an hour passed and Quinton and Quattro were sure that Trey was asleep.

"Where are you going?" Quattro asked as Quinton stood up from his seat beside the window.

"I'm going to need to get back to Vetrix soon," his older brother answered. "If I don't he's going to get upset."

"Look, I know we agreed not to argue, but I don't want to be the only one who looks after Trey," Quattro said, his scarlet eyes narrowing.

"I didn't say that you would be," Quinton said. "I'm just trying not to disappoint Vetrix. He already has to deal with enough disappointment from you."

"What's that?" Quattro growled, his temper flaring up. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it was such a disappointment for me to put our little brother before him."

"Well, for a time, you put _yourself_ before anyone else," Quinton replied coolly. "Including Trey."

Quattro glared at his older sibling. If looks could kill...

"Let's not forget, I was the one who was with him when you stormed off and didn't return until three o'clock in the morning," Quinton reminded his brother, infuriating the scar-faced duelist even more.

"Don't you try to make me the bad guy here, Quinton," Quattro snarled. "Don't you dare. I asked you before; do you ever stop to think that when you leave him for Vetrix, you're hurting him? Do you ever stop to think about how being put last makes him feel?"

"Do you ever stop to think that when you behave the way you do hurts him just as much?" Quinton shot back. "When you try to put off doing anything with him, that makes him feel hurt as well."

Neither of the feuding brothers had any idea that Trey was awake and that he could hear every word that they were saying.

"They don't seem to realize that they're **both** hurting me," he whispered to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. "Why do they keep fighting like this?"

"Trey, are you awake?" Quinton asked, walking back toward the bed, Quattro right behind him.

Trey didn't answer.

"Trey?" Quinton placed a hand on Trey's shoulder.

Trey suddenly jerked away and turned away from the two older Arclights.

Quinton was about to say something when he heard Trey sniffle softly.

The twenty-year-old Number Hunter was in shock. Was his brother...crying?

Quattro's eyes widened as he too heard the sound. Trey never cried! Sure, he got upset from time to time, but he never actually cried. In fact, the last time Quattro could remember his little brother crying was back when they had been taken to that orphanage. And that was several years ago...

"Trey, what's wrong?" Quattro asked.

Trey didn't respond, but after a few minutes, he began to mutter to himself.

"What's he saying?" Quattro asked Quinton, who shook his head in reply.

"I don't know," the older brother admitted. "I can't understand."

'_Of course he doesn't understand_,' Trey said to himself. '_Neither of them do...they're not like they used to be..._'

...

The next day came and went and Quinton had returned to Vetrix, leaving Quattro to look after Trey. However, before he left, Quinton had promised Trey that he would be back within the next hour or so. Trey hadn't responded. Event after Quinton left, Trey still didn't say a word.

"Trey, tell me what's wrong," Quattro urged.

Though he would never admit it, it bothered the seventeen-year-old Arclight his little brother so upset.

Trey wouldn't say a word. He wouldn't even look at Quattro.

"Come on, talk to me," Quattro tried again. "OR at the very least look at me."

The younger Arclight brother still wouldn't say a word or even spare his older sibling a glance.

...

"He didn't say anything all day," Quattro reported.

Quinton sighed.

What was wrong with Trey? Yes, he was sick but there seemed to something else going on as well...

...

...

So, how was it? Did you enjoy it? Would you like to see if the next chapter can top this one? Let me know, everyone.


End file.
